To Save Is To Damn
by Hitenssecrectlover
Summary: Bella just moved to Forks Washington and gets lost in the woods. What happens when she shows up on the Cullen's doorstep half-dead?
1. Dumb Bella

_Stupid, stupid Bella. You've been here a day and you already got yourself lost in the woods. To top it off it's pouring down rain._

Rain, a normal day for most Forks residents was a living hell for me, Miss Arizona. How could anyone stand this much rain? That's all it seemed to do in Forks, Washington.

I stumbled over a rotting tree, falling to my knees and soaking myself even more than I already was. I sat there helplessly lost, the cold rain chilling me to the bone the longer I waited. I know I shouldn't have gone exploring in an area I knew nothing about but the lure of the lush green forest was hard to resist. So I had set out to sight see and the skies decided that they wanted to let loose. And me being from the desert had no sense to wear a rain coat or boots which lead me to my other problem. I was soaked from head to toe, ice-cold, with no inkling on how to get out.

I got up determined to find a house, a road, something to help me. I walked for a couple more hours before I happened upon a very large industrial glass house. I slowly made my way to the door swaying as I tried to knock. My vision was starting to blur, I knew I was in trouble.

A bronze haired stranger opened the door just as my body gave up, golden eyes was the last thing I remember before I succumbed to darkness.

xxxx

_What the heck was a human doing all the way out here?_

The girl I found in front of me was beautiful, but I didn't have time to dwell on that fact as her eyes rolled back in her head and she started to collapse. I caught her right before she hit the floor.

_What had happened to this beauty?_

"Carlisle" I yelled.

Within seconds, due to vampiric speed, he was at my side checking the poor girl over. His thoughts went through the doctor process and what he found made me frown, the girl wasn't going to make it. Her body was cold, even to my icy skin; her pulse was slowing by the minute. I had no doubt that this woman would die in a matter of minutes, no hospital could help her.

Alice flew into the room frantically, "Carlisle you have to change her." Her words came fluidly out of her mouth but her thoughts were chaotic.

"Slow down Alice, why would we have to change her?" Carlisle asked.

She didn't have to answer; reading her thoughts one phrase was crystal clear. This woman, this beautiful creature was my mate.

"She's my mate Carlisle, Alice has seen it." I told him my voice void of any emotion, due to shock. I had finally, after 100 and some odd years, found my mate, my love, my soul mate. Yet she lay in my arms on the verge of a permanent death that even I couldn't save her from.

"Do something, change her I don't care just fix her" I said, the weight of situation hitting me. I became desperate to see those chocolate eyes open again, to see this woman smile.

"Edward, you need to calm down. We can't just go around changing anyone we please. We have to agreement to think of, if the treaty is broken, nothing keeps us safe. She very well maybe your mate but, there most likely is someone out there looking for her." He tried to get me to realize that she was human and that humans died but I didn't care. I didn't care if we were breaking the treaty, I wanted to know her, and if she died my chance at happiness could be lost with her.

"I can't lose her Carlisle, you know very well if we do nothing she will die" I reasoned.

He flinched, knowing I was right. I would hate to force his hand but his indecision was nerve wracking.

"I will change her myself if you refuse to Carlisle, I will not lose her." The words seemed odd coming out of my mouth, I hadn't know this woman but a couple minutes but she already had such an effect on me, even before I knew she was my mate.

"Edward…"his resolve was breaking; I was forcing him to do something he wasn't sure of. I should have been ashamed, but I couldn't get my thoughts passed the frail brunette in my arms.

"Carlisle he's right, she will die. I promise you with everything I am, she is meant to be a part of this family" Alice assured.

I listened as Carlisle thought it all through.

"Alright, I suppose we will deal with the consequences when they come. Hurry, lay her on the couch and I will change her. Edward call for Emmett, at least we can attempt to give her family some closure."

I wasted no time in doing as he asked.

"Emmett get down here." I yelled up the steps.

The quarter back sized vampire came speeding down the stairs.

"What up, why is there a human in the house?" he asked distractedly.

"We are turning her but Carlisle wants you to take her clothes and make it look like she died."

"I'm guessing questions aren't welcome at the moment?" He asked with a quirked brow.

Ah he was perceptive.

"No it's an urgent matter, we will fill everyone in on the details once things settle down. " I say handing him her green jacket and black converse.

"That should suffice. Now hurry please, there may already be a search party out for her."

He wasted no time in zooming out of the house making his way to the cliffs to stage the woman's death. Although if the wolves got involved the mock scene would not fool them but this wasn't for them.

I sat on the couch opposite of the frail little human, watching as Carlisle prepped the unsuspecting girl.

Running my hand through my hair, I sighed, a very human habit, praying for the little human that teetered between life and death.

_I hope we didn't wait too long._

Carlisle bit down on her lovely ivory neck with a sickening crunch. Her mouth opened before her screams rained throughout the house, drowning out all other thoughts.

**A/N Ok I know on my profile it says I don't like Edward x Bella pairings but this came to me so I decided to go with it. As always review and enjoy!**


	2. Awaken

It felt as if my body were on fire, which was a stark contrast to what I had been feeling only moments ago or had it been hours ago?

I had no idea anymore; time seemed to slow down, stretching out the agonizing burn even longer. But at the same time it felt like mere minutes.

I faintly heard screaming or maybe I was screaming, I could no longer tell but I had a feeling it was me. When the searing pain hit an all-time high, I knew it had in fact been me making the ear-piercing sound as it resonated through my head.

Vaguely I could hear someone talking to me but the words jumbled into an incoherent drone. I suddenly felt my heart beating harder and faster and I swore it was going to fly out of my chest. The burning centralized as the beating became faster.

As it got to the point of being unbearable, it stopped. Not just the fire but my heart as well.

What was happening to me?

Was this what dying felt like?

It couldn't be because as the beating of my heart stopped, I could clearly make out the voice that had been speaking.

"You'll be fine, I promise." The voice whispered over and over like a mantra.

Then it all became clear- walking through the woods, it raining, ending up at someone's house, those piercing golden eyes, and then the god awful pain in my neck.

What in the hell had happened to me?

I lay there, not really sure if I could move or if I was in a safe place. So playing dead, so to speak, would be my best option until I could figure out where I was.

As I listened an incessant dripping sound forced my eyes open and I was once again met with the golden pools that looked so worried.

Who was this man and why in the heck would he be worried about me?

Man-worried- all my thoughts honed in on Charlie, he was probably worried sick.

Getting off the couch at a speed no human should have been able to accomplish had me confused, as more people funneled into the room I was suddenly in a crouch on the floor, not really understanding my own actions.

"Back up, she is feeling threatened." A blonde hair man said. He was shorter than the other blonde one but he looked as if he was strung high and ready to strike if the situation called for it.

What were they on edge about, me?

Shouldn't I be the one wary of them? They had after all done something to me. One minute I saw the bright lights and my body slowly giving way and then a searing pain pulling me back into my body.

Had they saved me from dying?

There were too many questions that only they could answer so in favor of the voice screaming self-preservation at me, I stood from my defensive position.

"Who are you?" I asked in a tinkling voice that couldn't have been mine.

I instinctively grabbed my throat at the sound but it seemed they took in another way.

"Are you hungry?" The bronze haired one asked.

I shook my head in a negative, not really wanting to hear the angelic voice that was so not my own.

"Why would I be hungry?" I asked confused, tilting my head to the side.

They were all strange, abnormal beauty kind of odd.

There were seven of them, each seeming to couple up, all except the one who caught me at the door. The next thing I noticed was the similar golden eyes they all seemed to share, so were they related?

If so that would be odd to have them coupled up like that.

The older blonde approached me cautiously, "My name is Carlisle and this-he gestured to the woman next to him- is my wife Esme."

Taking Carlisle's lead the rest of the people introduced themselves. It seemed that the tall burly one-Emmett and the blonde woman Rosalie were a thing and the small pixie-Alice and the rugged blonde-Jasper were together as well. The only one that was by himself was Edward, the man that had the most intense stare, at least while he was looking at me he did. It was almost like he would die for me if the situation called for it, which was ridiculous, we had just met.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked, concern tinting his perfect tone.

Subconsciously I felt my body for any wounds and did a mental checklist.

No broke legs or arms.

No ginormous holes or gashes anywhere.

I was good, save for the enhanced sight and hearing.

"I'm fine but I can see better and hear this annoying dripping sound." I said seriously but I received a bell like laugh from the little pix- I mean Alice.

"Was something I said funny?" I asked confused as to why I would be getting laughed at.

She shook her head but pointed outside.

Following her finger, I saw that it was still raining.

"Is that-"I couldn't even finish that sentence. There was no way in hell that I could hear the rain; there was no way that I could see the dust motes floating carelessly through the open house. It was just impossible.

"We need to have a talk about your…change." Edward said in the most caring tone.

"Change, what change?" Panic started to overtake my senses.

Then suddenly it was gone, replaced with a false calm I knew was not my own.

"What is going on? I'm different now, aren't I?" I ventured.

Edward nodded, "We all are."

"You see…" Carlisle started by was cut off by an annoyed Rosalie.

"You're a vampire, we're all vampires, deal with it." She announced before stomping-quite gracefully I might add- out of the room.

The words of denial would not make it passed my mind as I recounted everything that had happened so far.

I could see better.

I could hear the rain pattering against the window.

All these people had gold eyes.

Was the blonde telling the truth?

Were they vampires?

And did that make me one too?

As if sensing my trouble with coming to terms Alice, brought me a hand mirror and I was shocked to see the person staring back at me.

She was gorgeous, even with the blazing ruby eyes.

In a way she looked like me, just a million times more beautiful.

The once dull brown hair that was mine had morphed into a multi toned rainbow of chocolates and mochas.

I knew I should have been freaking out; these people claimed to be creatures of fairytales and also claimed that I was one as well.

But deep down I knew it was true.

I conceded, "Ok so what now?"

**A/N. So this is another one of the stories that is giving me some trouble with inspiration but I will try to post more often. Please R&R and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
